Operation: Double Crossed Love
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Season premiere! To avoid going to Aunt Trudy's like his siblings, Lee ends up on a solo mission guarding the U.S. Secretary of State's daughter, he quickly falls in love with her, but he quickly gets WAY more then he bargained for slight 007 theme LeexOC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!... Seriously you may actually like this one**

**Now Loading...Episode: 14 (season premiere, season 4) **

**Operation: Double Crossed Love**

**Guest starring:**

**Seth MacFarlane: Bullock McNamera**

**Rachel MacFarlane: Rachel McNamera**

**Tom Kenny: Robert McNamera III**

**Near Washington D.C. 9:33 pm**

A shadowy figure sits at a computer desk (because every villain at the beginning of this show is just that)

"Okay...this may actually work...if only-" He is interrupted by the sound of a whooshing door, and another shadowy figure enters

"Is it done?"

"Does it look like it's done, just gimme another day or two."

"We don't have another day or two Bullock!"

"Bullsh*t, I don't care how you do it, but you better make time, and hope you know who doesn't interfere."

"He won't he's so clueless."

"Never underestimate anyone, now the sooner you leave me to my work, the sooner we get this done."

"Whatever you say." the other shadow exits

"Ugh...what the f*ck am I missing?"

**The Clark House Next Day around noon**

The four Clark kids were sitting down to some summer time lazy brunch. Ah brunch, such a sophisticated gay meal. Well now for some less weird...Karen and Cal enter to preach some news...because lets face it, we need some kind of comedic stunt to kick this off

"Good news kids." Cal preached

"You got me the good robot?" Marc asked

"Canada switched to my new bio diesel?" Megan asked

"The stuff between my toes is really a monster?" Tony asked

"I got the athletic scholarship to Oregon State?" Lee asked

"No, no, gross, and no." Karen answered

"Were going to Niagara Falls this weekend." Cal announced

"Really?" the kids perked up

"I've always wanted to see those falls...They're in Montana right?" Tony asked

"And you passed the 6th grade how?" Megan asked

"Uh actually kids, we, as in your mother and I are going to Niagara Falls for a romantic weekend." Cal said caressing Karen making the kids make grossed out faces

"So...where are we going?" Marc asked a little disappointed

"Well we tried to ask Nick and Brian, the nice homosexuals across the street you seem to be friends with, but they were out of town." Karen said

"Mom...they're...they're not gay." Megan said emotionless "They're just two young bachelors that live in the same house."

"Oh...well could have fooled me." Karen retorted

"But you'll be staying at...Aunt Trudy's, and we already packed your bags, so...lets go." Cal shrugged ...and 3...2...1...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Quick scatter!" Marc shouted

"Yeah, they can't get all of us!" The Clark kids sprinted in opposite directions, Cal was quick and managed to get Megan

"Well I got one!"

"They got Megan!" Tony yelled

"Quick, save yourselves!" she shouted dramatically as the car door slammed shut. Karen looked at the three boys.

"Run!" Tony shouted. They split up again Lee having the best idea dashed to Nick and Brian's front door

"Cic, Faust help, Mom and Dad are forcing us to-ooh a note." Lee noticed a note on the door "_**To**_ _**whom it may concern...we've gone on a secret mission and will be back in a day or two...and if**__**you are the Clark kids...RUN." "You know dumbass, it's not much of a secret if you tell people then, post it on the door." "Oh right...we went to get milk...for three days...Sincerely, Nick and Brian." **_"Well that was nice of them to leave a note." "Ugh but I gotta think of a plan." He saw his mother drag Marc and Tony back to the car across the street he knew he was next. "Crap." with quick thinking Lee got to his MPCOM "Hello Jerry, it's me Lee!"

"Ah, hello Lee-"

"Listen to me, I don't care what it, or what you have to do, but I need a mission asap!"

"Uh, well-"

"I'll take it!" "I don't care, guard duty, recon, I'll even go and save a cat from a freaking tree, as long as it keeps me occupied for the long weekend!"

"Well I have one solo mission available." Jerry shrugged typing on the computer "But it is kind of small time."

"Sold, as long as it doesn't involve aunt Trudy." Lee groaned

"Well if you're up for it, you have the job."

"Got it, just wait a sec before you WOOHP me." Lee took something from his pocket "WOOHP Instant-Clone-In-A-Can; never failed me before, just shake." Lee shook well and flipped the cap, revealing an exact clone of himself "Okay listen up, I need you to take my place and go to aunt Trudy's this weekend." Lee explained

"Aw, aunt Trudy." the clone complained

"Did I stutter, no, now march to the car before-"

"LEANDER GEOFFREY CLARK!" he heard his mother's angry voice from across the street.

"Just do this for me!" Lee begged

"Oh no you don't, I do your homework, I eat your vegetables, I do your chores, but there is no way- NO WAY, I'm taking your place at aunt Trudy's!" The clone had finally put his foot down.

"Aw, I'm sorry you're right, and you know what, you deserve a break."

"Now you're talking."

"Psych!" Lee pushed the clone off the stoop and jumped into a shrub next to the porch as his mother approached

"Lee Clark, there you are, come on mister, your father and I deserve this long weekend, and were gonna get it." she said dragging Lee to the SUV. All the clone thought was

_I'm gonna kill real Lee. _The real Lee walked out of the shrub to see the car drive away, he was thrilled

"Yes, they're gone, I have the whole house to myself!" he then notice the sewer at the side of the road jingle "Aw crap I forgot." Lee groaned and just like that, he was WOOHPED

**Jerry's Office 12:24 pm**

Lee comfortably landed on the couch.

"Let me guess, aunt Trudy?" he chuckled

"Yup."

"Sent the clone?"

"Wasn't as easy as I had thought?" Lee shrugged

"I'm surprised in your intuition, more so surprised Megan, Marc, and Tony didn't have the same idea."

"Well you know me Jerry, I'm a champ." he said confidently "So, what's the mission?"

"Well I had mentioned to you it was small time." Jerry reminded Lee as he turned on the monitor "This is the United States Secretary of Defense: Robert McNamara II, and this is his daughter Rachel."

"Whoa, shes cute." Lee got hearts in his eyes at the sight of the girl. Maybe it was the long whitish-blonde hair, or really curvy girlish features that drove the ginger crazy...or maybe it was her smile.

"For whatever the reason may be the Secretary has been under imposing attacks from an unknown terrorist organization, this time, they've threatened his daughter's life, supposedly they want to attack sometime soon, just not sure when." Meanwhile the Central Intelligence Agency has recruited their best known spies to gather more information on this terrorist cell." Jerry explained

"And they would be?" Lee asked

"Ironically Nick and Brian."

"Well that explains their hasty vacation, and sudden absence."

"Quite, well a large intelligence body guard squad on Rachel would be out of the question as it would be too obvious, Congress has decreed a small one man body guard, to act as like a friend so it doesn't look too obvious."

"Or a boyfriend..." Lee nudged

"Eh, lets not get ahead of ourselves smokey." Jerry insisted "Remember this is still a mission, not a date."

"Right right." Lee rolled his eyes "Gadgetize me Jer...that's gonna be my catchphrase for the season."

"I like that." Jerry said as the table rose up with several gadgets. "All new stuff, our production team has watched each 007 movie verbatim, to further familiar themselves in making the finest espionage technology tax dollars can buy." "Looks like an ordinary pen, flip the top." some green gas emerged and Jerry covered his mouth. "Once it comes in contact with your face, you're instantly knocked out for a predetermined period of time."

"Retro."

"Or this, Just an ordinary cell phone yes?" "Well it's actually a transforming speed boat, just press 3, then click send...and step back."

"Awesome, you fit a whole motor boat in this Jer?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy, last but not least, no spy of mine will be complete without this amazing watch." Jerry held up a shiny silver wrist watch. "What can't this thing do, it can pinpoint your exact location anywhere in the world, it has a homing beacon so we can find you when we need to, it's got a laser, a full scanning computer for clues, it's a 10 way radio, can send out an ear shattering noise to ward off attackers, you can even get Netflix, produce holograms, change your voice, and...it even tells time."

"Sweetness!" "Cliche, and stylish at the same time!"

"And it's made by Rolex."

"Really?"

"Nah, that'd be way too expensive, alright Lee get to it, the fate of the world may be at stake!"

"When isn't it." Lee did the signature change routine

"HA" … "Aw, it's only worth doing when everyone's here." "...Guess I'll get going." Lee hoped into his one man jet propulsion rocket...thing, and blasted off to D.C.

TO...BE...CONTINUED...and here's to another Straybullet69 The Amazing Spiez season!


End file.
